


Podfic Cover Art: What You Make Of It

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: “I’ve had that since I was eighteen,” Sidney moans. “My grandma gave it to me after the draft. It’s my good luck necklace.”





	Podfic Cover Art: What You Make Of It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What You Make of It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491053) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] What you make of it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675849) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer). 




End file.
